Stay With Me
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: -Uses 'Cross My heart' and 'Beside you' by Marianas Trench.  The Shikon Jewel is finally complete, and kagome misses Inuyasha terribly, escpecially after yelling at him the last time she saw him. Then they get the chance to be together, but naraaku comes.


**This is the first time I've done something like this…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cross my Heart' or 'Beside You' nor do I own Marianas Trench, and I don't own Inuyasha! **

Stay With Me

**So here's another day **

**I'll spend away from you**

**Another night, I'm on another broken avenue**

**My bag is ripped and worn**

**Then again now so am I **

I sat with my back against the bone eaters well, tears were welled in my eyes and I was half conscious.

For some reason, when I tried to return through the well, to go and see the others, it wouldn't take me anymore.

'_Why?' _I wondered, then I realized with a painful stab to my heart.

It was done, the Shikon jewel was completed, and therefore I was no longer needed there.

**Take what you wanna **

**Take what you wanna **

**Take what you… **I just let myself collapse and cry silently, why? Why did I miss them all so much, why did I miss _him_?

**And it's the stupid things **

**We go to sleep and then**

**You wake me up **

**And kick me out of bed at three am **

**Pick up the phone **

**And hear you say dirty things to me**

Geez, that Kagome, all I did was try and see her, but she got all mad over nothing.

The last words she had said were 'Get outta here you perverted demon, SIT! Sit sit sit.'

**Do what you want to **

**Do what you want to**

**Do what you… **I honestly hadn't done anything. And now… the bone eater's well had sealed itself, there was no going back. Even though she probably hated me, I missed her. But it was finally finished, I could be a full demon if I wanted to, but somehow I didn't want to anymore. All I wanted was her.

**Take me with you **

**I start to miss you**

**Take me home**

**I don't want to be alone tonight **

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" I murmured deliriously, reaching up to a person that wasn't there.

"Don't leave me!" I cried. I just wanted to go back to the feudal era, my heart was there; my home was there. There I had the people I loved most, people whom I didn't want to leave.

**And I do want to show you**

**I will run to you, to you **

**Until I, can't stand on my own anymore alright**

**Cross my heart and hope to die,**

I couldn't just let myself give up, there had to be some sort of way to get it to work again. An idea came to my mind. Quickly I got up and ran until I made to back to the well, I jumped into it and began to dig.

"Just you wait Kagome, I'll get back to you somehow, I promise." I muttered hopefully

**Cross me heart and hope to die **

Something made my neck prickle, I turned around.

**The tales are all the same **

**You still away from me **

**Another day, another dollar that I'll never see**

**You get a piece of, a piece of, a piece of something good**

"Sister please, come back inside." Sota begged me, numbly I nodded and with his support I managed to get to my room and land not-so-gracefully on my bed.

Sota left and I began to close my eyes when I noticed something.

"Is that a jewel shard? No, it can't be?" I reached towards the small purple sparkle that had caught my eye, when I picked it up, it confirmed my suspicion.

It was a small round piece of the shard, the centre of the jewel, which was easily hid by the outer shell being finished. Now that I had this… that meant I could go back!

**I wonder what you're doing**

**I wonder if you doubt it**

**I wonder how we used to ever go so long with out it**

**And I know where I go**

**I'm going back to you **

It was a single demon.

"I don't have time for this!" I shouted, and then preformed a quick Wind scar, and destroyed it.

'_Kagome, what are you doing right now? Do you miss me like how I miss you? Or are you glad?' _

How had I ever managed the separation? I loved her, not Kikyu.

"Just you wait Kagome I'll get back to you." I swore under my breath

"Just who is going to who?" Came a lovely familiar voice, I whipped around so fast.

**Be where we outta**

**Be where we outta **

**Be where we **

**Take me with you…**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted towards me, leaping back into the well, I noticed the claw marks of his attempt at digging his way into my time, I smiled, but the tears were flowing hard.

"What's the matter?" he asked worriedly, I just shook my head and reached for him, he enfolded me in his strong arms, and I didn't say a word, because there were no words. This is where we were meant to be.

…**I don't want to be alone tonight **

**When your tears are spent on your last pretense **

**And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense **

**When it's in your spine**

**Like you've walked for miles**

**And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while**

Eventually her tears faded and she began to nod off, still clutching onto me, like I would leave her at any moment. But every time she almost fell asleep, she'd force herself to stay awake.

Both of us were exhausted.

"Do you want me to take you someplace safe to sleep?" I asked her, but she shook her head

"I just want to be here with you"

**And if your heart wears thin**

**I will hold you up**

**And I will hide you when it gets too much**

**I'll be right beside you**

**I'll be right beside you**

"Kagome…" I said with love, as I held the girl I cherished so much.

Eventually she fell asleep, I gently carried her to the place where we had first met, and I laid her at the base of the ancient tree, I took off my outer robe and covered her.

I sat beside her, and never wanted to leave her side, but fate worked against me, as a hatefully familiar person stepped into view.

"Naraaku" my voice was tense and ready for battle

"Inuyasha" his voice was curt. I noticed a gleam in his eyes before he charged towards me.

**When you're overwhelmed **

**And you've lost your breath **

**And the space between the things you know**

**Is blurring none the less**

I woke to the sound of battle just in time to see Inuyasha get cut down by Naraaku.

"Inuyasha!" I cried, still half asleep I staggered to try to get to him. He was just right… there? I wasn't sure, my vision was kind of hazy, but I made my way over slowly and carefully.

**When you try to speak **

**But you make no sound**

**And the words you want are out of reach**

**But they've never been so loud**

"…" I tried to call out to her, to warn her of the danger, but my voice just wouldn't work. I tried again but a weak "Ka…" was all I could manage. I closed my eyes tight and called to her with my thoughts

'_Kagome, I love you!' _I didn't have telepathy, and I half hoped that she wouldn't hear me, but I was relived when she whipped around and faced me, eyes suddenly very clear.

**Trust me **

**Trust me**

**Don't go away**

**Just trust in me **

**Trust in me**

**Cause I'm just trying to keep it together**

**Because I could do worse**

**And you could do better**

"Do you mean it?" I asked. I wasn't exactly sure of what he had said, but the feelings I had felt from him. Feelings which I had secretly wished he had, had been real enough for me.

He nodded, and painstakingly got up, then with all the effort he could muster he leapt over me and preformed a Backlash Wave attack which hit Naraaku dead-on, who stumbled and backed off, disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

I ran to him as he fell to the ground. I carefully held him in my arms and wept.

**When your tears are spent on your last pretense**

**And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense **

I slowly regained consciousness to realize I had my head on Kagome's lap; something wet was on my face. I wiped it off with a finger and inspected the salty tear that had been shed for me. It wasn't a permanent thing like a rock, or the air around us, but it was just as precious as any gem I had ever seen.

**I'll be right beside you…**

"Mmmm… Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Yeah?" I replied

"Here." She said thrusting out her closed fist, which she opened carefully, inside was a small purple marble like thing- the core of the Shikon Jewel.

"You can transform now." She told me

"Ah what are you talking about? I'm not transforming into a full demon, it'd be a pain, besides, it would be harder for me to stay beside you if I did transform." She gasped slightly

"Does this mean…?"

"Yeah, I'm with you forever." _I want to protect you._

…**Nobody will break you.**

**Well, this was inspired by those two songs, therefore the only reason why this was posted was because of Bookfish (My good, albeit Marianas Trench obsessed, friend) who wanted me to listen to their stuff, so I promised that next time I found a CD of theirs in the library I would take it out… yeah I never thought that that would happen! And I didn't know that they did these two songs… I love both of them, specially 'Beside you' … anyways I hope you enjoyed… Please review!**


End file.
